


Write Me A Story, Love

by hellinredheels



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Filming The Name of the Doctor, Matt writes fanfiction, Mattex, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellinredheels/pseuds/hellinredheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hand dove into his coat pocket and frowned. His frown deepened, worry slowly gnawing at him. His pen was there...his small notepad that always came with it wasn't...shit!</p><p>His eyes darted across the room, searching frantically. The more time passed by, the more his panic grew.</p><p>If anyone found and read what he wrote in there...oh my god, where the bloody hell did he drop it?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write Me A Story, Love

**Author's Note:**

> First mattex fanfiction I've tried to put up online. Though I've gone through this a billion times, there would most likely still be a bunch of grammar issues and typos. Be warned...and be gentle? Oh and btw, I don't own Doctor Who or it's characters nor do I claim that I personally know any of the actors and characters in this story (I wish!). 'Tis fiction, a product of my imagination and fantasy~

“Aaaand cut!” Matt beamed as he skipped away from where he had just finished filming his part.

They were about to film the kissing scene of the Season 7 Finale, and as much as he wanted to keep it to himself, he just couldn't help but feel giddy about it. Sure, he had fancied his curly haired costar for a long time now, but today was different. Today might be the last time that they would film together as the Doctor and his wife, and he would use every advantage given to him.

Matt walked over to where Alex stood, wrapped in her warm jacket with a cup of tea in hand. She was talking animatedly to Jenna, laughing at something she had said. God, he would miss that laugh.

“Hello wifey. Ready to pucker up?” He wiggled his eyebrows at Alex.

She swatted his arm. "Shut up, darling. How can you even be flirty this early in the morning!"

"I'm always flirty when you're around, Kingston," He lowered his voice by a few notes as he leaned in a bit and winked at her.

“And here we go again. You two seriously need to get a room. I don’t even think I can drink my tea anymore with all that sugar.” Jenna crinkled her nose for emphasis.

He poked it. “Then go away, shoo! Let me flirt with my wife for a bit while I still can.”

“Oi! Be glad I’m willing to brush away your rudeness now that you’re leaving soon, Smith. Then I’ll have Alex all to myself.”

Before Matt could retort, she left them to join Neve, Catrin, and Dan at the other side of the room.

Matt narrowed his eyes as they watched Jenna stop and talk to the others. “'Should keep an eye on her. She's taking advantage of her I’m-small-and-harmless camouflage a little too well.”

“Well, she IS quite adorable, isn’t she?”

He gasped dramatically. “Kingston! You're already thinking of cheating on me with that puny dalek?"

She laughed again. He’s REALLY going to miss that laugh.

“Jealous, darling?”

And that flirty smile spreading slowly across her full, red lips.

“And what if I am?” He saw the same twinkle of mischief in her eye that he himself liked to sport whenever she’s around. It was so easy to flirt with Alex Kingston, and even after 4 years, he still couldn't help but flirt shamelessly with her like it was their first day whenever she popped in to film an episode.

“Well, that just makes life much more interesting, doesn’t it?” He stared at her lips as the smile turned into a smirk. He's not sure if he wants to kiss them or bite them or...

Before he could reply or do anything stupid, the director called Alex for her scene.

Matt took a seat and watched her. She’s such a brilliant actress that he couldn’t help but admire and stare at her all day whenever she's in her element.

His hand dove into his coat pocket and frowned. His frown deepened, worry slowly gnawing at him. His pen was there...the small notepad that always came with it wasn't...shit!

His eyes darted across the room, searching frantically. The more time passed by, the more his panic grew.

If anyone found and read what he wrote in there...oh my god, where the bloody hell did he drop it?!

He squatted down to see if it was under the chairs and tables and found nothing. Running a hand through his hair, he stood up and scanned the set again, retracing his steps and froze. He found the notepad...it was on the ground just an inch away from Alex. He must have dropped it earlier when he was doing his scene. His panic spiked when she moved and accidentally stepped on it. She suddenly looked down and spotted it. The director stopped the scene for a moment and he watched her start to bend down to pick it up.

Matt was there in a heartbeat, grabbing it from the ground before her fingers touched it. “That’s mine! Sorry!”

Her brows went up in surprise, but he just gave her a smile and ran back to his seat. He let out a huge sigh of relief when they went back to shooting Alex’s scene.

It was seriously a mistake to take it with him this time. He just got too excited to finish writing the rest of it. His face reddened when he thought of Alex reading it. He felt the scene the Doctor had with River in the script wasn’t enough and made his own version in his little notepad. Not only was the Doctor kissing River with lustful intent, he took out the others from the scene and let the Doctor have his way with her. He got a little carried away and it became a full blown fanfiction.

He ran his hand through his hair again and relaxed before taking out his pen and leafing through the pages to stop at where he left off.

He didn’t notice the pen slide off his hand and hit the ground in a clutter. He was too focused on the red ink that marked the pages, most of them underlining and circling the hot, passionate scenes he had written. On the last page was a fresh red kiss mark with the words: “My, my, darling. You’ve been rather naughty, haven’t you? x”

He could feel the heat burn his face as he stared at the note. He closed his mouth when he noticed that it had been hanging open the whole time and looked up from his notepad, only to stare back at mischievous green eyes. The director had called him for their next scene and he hadn’t even noticed, too distracted by what had just happened.

He tried hard not to flail as he walked towards his position near Alex. He doubted his face could get any redder as he met her eyes. He suddenly tensed when he realized what the next scene was suppose to be. How the hell would he able to act normal and kiss Alex after that?!

He saw her smirk and he flushed even more.

But wait...why wasn’t she angry? I mean, it’s good that she’s not...if she’s not...she doesn’t look like she’s angry...was she?

“Positions!” The director’s voice cut through his thoughts.

He’s an actor, he should be able to act his way through this.

As if on cue, Alex’s face changed to the mood of the scene, and he took that as motivation to put his mask on too. She said her lines and slowly walked over towards him. He caught her hand as she made the move to slap him, turned to her, and said his lines as she said hers.

He was almost sure that he’d get through it without any problems when he saw a glint of amusement in Alex’s eyes and tensed again right when he was about to kiss her. In that moment of panic, he grabbed her face and kissed her. It was sloppy and slightly awkward.

“CUT!” The director walked up to them and turned to Matt. “What happened there? You two have been snogging through the series with barely any hesitation or awkwardness. Pros even! Did I miss anything? Need a minute?”

“My fault, sorry. Can we try that again, please?”

The director eyed him suspiciously before nodding and going back to his place.

Alex leaned in, her voice low and deep as she whispered just enough for him to hear, “Will there be tongues in this kiss too, darling? I quite like how you wrote this part of the script.”

She winked and he felt his ears burn and tried his hardest to fight back the redness that threatened to rise up his neck.

“Let’s start at the part where the Doctor kisses River.” The director said, and gave them a few moments to get into the scene. Matt took a deep breath to calm himself and nodded.

“Aaaand action!”

His hands on her cheeks, he slowly pulled her to him and kissed her, trying to lose himself in the moment. When he opened his mouth just a fraction, Alex’s tongue darted in, almost causing him to flail and splutter. He fought back a moan and moved closer, deepening the kiss.

“CUT!” They broke apart, panting heavily.

“Don’t eat her whole, Smith!” Jenna teased from across the room.

“Shut up, Jen!” Matt scowled at her, and then turned to the director who moved towards them again. “Take 2. Let me try again.”

“Take 2, all right. A bit softer, Matt, less...eating.” Alex giggled.

“Of course.” Matt frowned but pulled himself back up again and tried to meet Alex’s eyes. Bad idea.

It was like he got caught in a spell and he became lost again...hands on her face, pulling her towards him, tongue prodding her lips open, mouths opening, moaning...

”CUT!” The director eyed Matt for a second, “Do you want to take a quick break?”

“Yes. I’ll take this one. Sorry.”

He nodded, “Okay everyone, let’s have a break. Be back in 15 minutes.”

“Might hold off a bit on the...heat to keep the ratings, yeah?” Matt jumped when Moffat suddenly appeared beside him. His scottish brogue low as he whispered, “I know you’re almost off to god knows where, but I still have a few more episodes to film with you, so rein it in just a bit longer.” He gave his back a pat as they both watched Alex walk away towards the set exit. “But then again, it IS your last few episodes with her...better not waste any more opportunities if I were you, eh?”

Matt raised his eyebrows at Steven and it was met with a knowing smirk. Before he could react, he was pushed towards Alex's direction and before he knew it, his legs carried him on.

Just as she turned a corner, Matt grabbed her hand and without glancing back, he pulled her out and into an empty hallway. Once they were out of earshot, he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her roughly.

“That was unfair what you did.” His voice was harsh and thick with raw passion.

“It wasn’t me who started...no, who wrote it, darling.” So was hers.

That snapped him back, making him very much aware of what he had done and was about to do.

He took a step back away from her and ran a hand through his hair, nervous and frustrated. Then, realizing that they were free again, pushed them into his pockets before they could do anything he would regret later on.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“For what?”

“For this, for--for writing that stuff about you, us. It was...there was no excuse for it. I really am--”

Her mouth crashed into his, hot and passionate, scattering his thoughts everywhere. He instinctively kissed her back with as much vigor and desperation. When she pulled back, Alex grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the nearest empty room they could find, and once inside, Matt pushed her roughly up against the wall the second time, crushing her lips against his. This time, it was his tongue that darted in as she opened her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. When he broke their kiss to move down her neck, one of his hands wandered down her waist to slowly hike up her...he groaned.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Both his hands were now trying to sort out the outfit she wore. She giggled at his impatience and frustration, and pushed him back to pull up her dress. He saw the hidden knot and helped her untie it before pushing down the silk pants underneath. She barely had time to throw it on a nearby chair when he was all over her.

They fumbled at each other's zippers, and he groaned in pleasure as her hand slid into his trousers and wrapped around his hard, throbbing cock.

“Condoms?” She asked, then smirked when he pulled out a packet. She tore it open and rolled the latex around him.

“My, aren’t we prepared?” She purred.

He shut her up with another rough kiss. He lifted her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he pushed her up against the wall for balance, letting her know just how hard she’s making him. She moaned and kissed him desperately.

When he grazed her opening, she gasped and bucked slightly.

“Bloody hell, I guess I wasn’t the only one waiting for this to happen. You are so damn wet, love.” He smirked through their kiss.

“Spoilers.”

“Really now?” His smirk grew.

“Might need to pry it out of me later.” She smirked right back.

“Might do just that the moment we're done filming.”

“I look forward to it.”

And that was all he needed before he thrust hard into her, causing her to gasp and arch her back. He groaned as she stretched around him, swallowing his cock deeper inside her. She felt so fucking good.

“Oh, god, yes!” His fingers dug at her thighs as he pulled back and pushed deeply into her again and again, slow but hard, hitting her core with every thrust.

She moaned low as he began to move faster, her grip on his hair tightening deliciously. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh heightened their passion even more.

Her nails dug into his neck and his teeth bit into hers as they neared their peak. His thrusts became more frantic and desperate as he kissed her crushingly, their tongues tangled with each other.

Their built up tension grew higher and higher and Alex arched her back as she felt her release coming closer. Matt sucked on her neck hard as he thrust deep and fast into her.

Alex felt herself tighten, burst, and heard herself cry out his name in her release. Matt didn’t stop pumping as she rode her climax. In a few moments, he reached his peak and thrust hard into her as he came. They panted, trying to catch their breaths as their climax washed over them.

Feeling spent, he walked them over to the nearby chair and slumped down, Alex still on his lap, and him still inside her.

She smiled down at him and kissed him lazily. He smiled back.

"So beautiful..." He whispered as he brushed a curl away from her face.

“Never thought you’d write porn, darling.”

He chuckled. “It's called fanfiction, Kingston. There’s a difference.”

She snorted. He kissed the faint pink marks on her neck. “Don't want to ruin the moment but I think we've gone beyond our 15 minute break, love.”

Her eyes widened, and she practically jumped off him. She swatted him to move a bit so she can grab her pants and she pulled them on quickly.

“I’m going to the toilet, you go in first. Tell them I needed to do my lady business or some other rubbish excuse you can think of. See you there, darling." She kissed him, tried her best to fix her hair and the wrinkles in her costume before leaving the room in a hurry.

He noticed that he was grinning widely. Might need to tone it down a little...

He pulled off the condom and threw it in a bin before righting himself. He ran his hand through his hair and squared his shoulders.

\--------

When Alex came back to the set, Jenna rushed towards her with a cup of tea and a concerned look on her face. “You all right, Alex? Here, this might make you feel better.”

“Thank you, dear” Alex raised her brows at Matt as she took a sip from the warm tea.

He walked over to her and just as Jenna turned away, he mouthed, “Will tell you later”.

The director walked up to them, “Feeling better, Alex? Up for Take 3?”

“Yes, thank you. I’m fine now. Sorry for the wait, everyone.”

He nodded and turned to the rest of the crew. “All right! Let's get this bit done! Positions!”

Alex and Matt went back to their place. “Nice touch with hiding the evidence, love.” He smirked. His voice was low enough for only the two of them to hear.

“Might need to invest more on concealers if this happens more often.” He brightened at that.

“I’ll send you a check.” He winked, making her giggle.

“Aaaand action!” If they weren’t such good actors, they would have had a hard time trying to wipe off the grins from their faces.

It took them a few more takes before the director was satisfied, though Matt didn’t mind. Why wouldn’t he like to kiss Alex Kingston over and over again?

Later on that night, they broke apart, panting and very much well-spent in each other's arms.

“You never told me about what you told them earlier.” She curled into him, and his arm went to wrap around her waist possessively.

“Uh, lady business that you needed to take care of?”

She swatted him. “Seriously?”

He just grinned and pulled her on top of him. She laughed and kissed him lovingly.

“So, will I be reading more of your...stories sometime soon, darling?”

"I'm never going to get away from this, am I?" He sighed, his hand gliding down her back as he watched her lips leave kisses down his chest.

“Nope."

"By the way, I still can't figure out when you had time to write on my notepad...or where you found it."

"Spoilers. Maybe you’ll have to pry them out of me." She smirked.

“Maybe I will.”

Or not.

All thoughts flew out the window when he felt her mouth take him in inch by torturous inch.

That'll have to wait for later.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story! I'd appreciate a review and/or a kudos if you did! :D


End file.
